First Kiss
by rheenielabeth
Summary: Harry and George's first kiss


**Title: **First Kiss  
**Author: **Rheenie  
**Pairing: **George Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **fluff, slash, boykisses.  
**Word Count: **1,257  
**Notes: **written for the **fanfic100** challenge, beta-ed by the wonderful **anyothergirl415**  
**Prompt: **066. Rain  
**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters, I'm strictly playing with someone else's toys here.

George huddled behind the shed in the garden of the Burrow. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. His mum would have kittens if she saw him smoking, a habit he had picked up at Hogwarts, but rarely indulged in. It was the day after the wedding and spending the last three days at the Burrow surrounded by family on all sides called for a cigarette. It had started to rain about an hour ago, and by this time had turned into a right downpour.

He blew his shaggy bangs out of his eyes and took another drag.

"I don't think your mum would approve."

George jumped and turned, almost slipping in the mud, "Harry! You git! Gave me a bloody heart attack."

Harry was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall of the shed to keep from falling over, "Sorry, mate."

George snickered, "For some reason I don't believe you, Harry." He took another drag on his cigarette. "So what are you doing out here? Where're Ron and Hermione? Off snogging? Or fighting?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head to get his dripping hair out of his eyes. He joined George under the overhanging roof, "Same diff. But fighting for now, I think. Felt a bit smothered in there, thought I'd come outside. I saw you coming back here and wanted to see what sort of mayhem you're up too."

George nodded, "Planning this wedding's made Mum right crazy, she wants to get us all married off now." Then he winked, "Who's to say I'm planning anything?"

"When are you not?"

George laughed and clapped Harry on the back, "Good point." He crushed his cigarette under his heel. He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his robe pocket and pulled one out, offering one to Harry. "So when are you leaving?"

Harry practically choked, "You aren't supposed to know about that!" He waved away the offered cigarette.

George lit his and shook his head, "There are many things I'm not supposed to know. Since when have you known me to just sit by and continue not knowing them?"

Harry had to roll his eyes at that, "Tomorrow morning, before dawn. Ron, Hermione, and I are going to Godric's Hollow."

George nodded, "I knew that much. What I don't know is where you're going after that." He held up his hand to stop Harry from saying anything, "I don't think I want to know. I know I don't need to know. And I'll be damned if I'll let you tell me something that you've worked so hard to keep a secret." George pitched his cigarette away, half smoked. He looked back at Harry and smirked. It had been a while since they had seen each other and George was impressed by how much Harry had grown up.

Harry smirked back. He had had a bit of a crush on George since the first time they had met, and that smirk of his never failed to stir something in him, "What are you doing out here in the rain anyway?"

George shrugged, "I just needed some air, and a cigarette." He stepped out from under the overhang into the pouring rain, "Perfect weather for a walk, don't you think?" He laughed and shook his head, water droplets flying away from his hair, hitting Harry in the face.

Harry laughed and joined George in the rain, "Perfect…" He clapped George on the back. George skidded in the mud and grabbed for Harry's arm. Harry stumbled forward, overbalancing George, whose feet skidded out from under him. "Shit!" Both men fell, George landing on his rear in the mud, and Harry falling forward onto him. "Oww!"

George ended up on his back in the mud, laughing, "Ooof! Harry, gerroff," wheezed George.

Harry chuckled, "Make me."

George pushed up on Harry, using his beater's strength to move the smaller boy. He was surprised that Harry managed to stay on. His smaller seeker's build hid the muscles that he needed to stay on a broom. Or pin down George. George struggled, getting dirtier and pinning himself deeper into the mud. He laughed, "Fine." He pulled Harry down to him, holding him as close as possible, and kissed him.

"MMMF!" Harry yelped in surprise, but it was muffled against George's lips pressing against his. He felt himself relaxing against George, and he started kissing back.

George slowly reached his arms around Harry and hugged him. Harry felt George lean to one side too late. George had used the opportunity to catch Harry off guard. He rolled over fast, pinning Harry beneath him. Breaking the kiss Harry saw that smirk again. "That wasn't fair!"

George shrugged and shook his head to get the mud and rain out of his face. "So?"

"Prat!

"Again, so?" George had a very smug grin on his face. He leaned down again to give Harry another kiss. George leaned back and propped himself up on his hands so that he was no longer holding Harry down with his weight. Looking up at George, staring up into the rain Harry felt happy. Happiness that was almost strong enough to conjure a Patronus. At that moment Harry felt like everything would turn out alright, and it had been a long time since he had felt that way. George laughed, "Mum would have kittens if she knew we were laying out here in the rain and the mud." Harry grinned and pulled George down to kiss him again. George rolled his eyes, "Not to mention what else we're up to."

"What?" asked Harry. "You, smoking? I won't tell." George rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled. "We'd better go inside, your mum'll be wondering where we went." He struggled out from under George, both boys slipping and sliding and finally stumbling to their feet, soaking wet and covered in mud.

They trudged down the path, water dripping off their noses and from their hair, making their way to the house. Almost there Harry looked up to see a shocked Mrs. Weasley standing on the porch, brandishing a mixing spoon as if it were a wand. "You two get in here out of the rain! Honestly, you two boys should know better than to go running around out here in the rain." Both boys jogged the rest of the way to the house and George shook his head again, water and mud flying. Mrs. Weasley swatted George on the shoulder with the spoon, trying not to laugh. "George! Stop that!" She ushered them both into the house and cast a drying spell on the both of them. "Honestly, out in the rain and the mud like that. You boys should be ashamed." She went on muttering and turned around to stir what she had been cooking. George grinned and winked at Harry, leaving him in the kitchen.

Ron wandered into the kitchen followed by a huffy looking Hermione. "Harry, mate! Where've you been? You're filthy."

Harry just grinned and shrugged, "Out in the rain."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's cold and wet out there, what were you doing outside?" She continued in that vein for a few minutes until Ron said something to distract her. Harry just chuckled at the two of them. He felt at peace, like everything was the way it should be. He felt ready for the next day, when they would set out for Godric's Hollow.

Though in the next few months the trio would have to endure all kinds of weather the rain was always Harry's favorite.


End file.
